warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryan massey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the File:Salamanders Armor.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 14:23, June 9, 2010 Wiki for Canon information Only Sorry this Wiki is for canon information only. If you want to post fan-made information please check out The Warhammer 40k Fanon Wiki. Licensed Images Ryan, if you are going to upload pictures to the wiki you must include their licensing information; specifically a copy of the Disclaimer found on the wiki's main page. Games Workshop pictures used without this license are in violation of copyright law. Montonius 16:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) fair enough what must i licence it as? i'm kind of new to that... Use a copy of the legal Disclaimer found on the wiki's main page. if you do not understand what I mean, look at one of the images you recently uploaded as I have placed the proper license on them and you can simply copy and paste it. Montonius 01:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ohh ok i know now, it shall be done Salamander Company Colours If you would like to add images to the Salamders page I need to see exactly what images you wish to add. Montonius 00:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) (ok heres the pic's) Ryan Massey 20:55, September 28 , 2010 spacemarine7.jpg|2nd company|link=2nd company Spacemarine-1.jpg|3rd company|link=3rd company spacemarine-2.jpg|4th company|link=4th company spacemarine-3.jpg|5th company|link=5th company spacemarine-4.jpg|6th company|link=6th company Those are too many images to add to that page; they will unbalance its format compared to the other Space Marine Chapter pages which I am trying to provide a unified format for. However, I have taken your 2nd Company image and have made it the official image for a depiction of a Salamander Space Marine on the Salamanders' page. Excellent work. Montonius 04:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah fair enough, besides the second company is the most common... Ryan Massey 10:21, September 29, 2010 Sons of Orar Ryan, do not alter the basic format of the Space Marine pages; that format has been chosen to be used across the entire wiki. Montonius 16:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) oh ok, i got quite confused anyway... Ryan Massey 10:12, October 3rd, 2010 License You added a picture without a license again to the Kayvaan Shrike page. Please remember to do this, or you will not be allowed to edit articles if it continues. Montonius 10:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) well i couldn't add the licensing, because it would let me If you do not see the License section on a picture you add, simply edit the page and add the heading "Licensing" as you would add a heading to any other normal page. Then you can add the license beneath it. Check out the picture you added to that page now to see how it is done, as I added the license. If you do not know how to do something that is required to edit a page, simply ask, but the licensing issue is too important to the wiki's continued existence due to legal considerations to be done incorrectly. Montonius 23:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC)